Angelic Or Demonic
by Phoenix Flower Ravens
Summary: Sakura and her friends two are my OCR have been expelled again and are going to a boarding school. Where they meet Gaara and his gang. Also the school playboy, Sasuke, wants Sakura, well so does Gaara. Let the games begin! Rated M for the potty mouth!


**A/N: Okay, so this is my new story that I started because i had a total brainwash with all my exams, and forgot everything I had with Gothic Love and High School and Music. So this is a story i was working on when I had spare time after my exams were finished. Though I may not update alot, I will keep working on this story no matter what! You can count on it!**

**Luna:** Alrighty! This s gonna be fun! You two are gonna love your Characters.

**Gaara:** Hn....

**Luna:** What does that even mean?!

**Sakura:** No one knows, even I can't him to tell.

**Luna:** Grr... I'll find out one of these days! Oh! Disclaimer please!

**Sakura:** Pheniox Flower Luna does** _NOT_** own Naruto or the songs that may be used in this chapter!

**Gaara:** Enjoy.... Or **die**!

**SakuLuna:** -Sweat drops-

* * *

**||=-=-=-=-=-=||**

**[Pheniox Flower Luna****]**

**||=-=-=-=-=-=||**

**

* * *

**

**.:Kohona Boarding School:.**

**_T_**eenagers cheered as the finally bell rand. The weekend had finally. For every student, but six girls were not going away for the weekend.

No, they're going away for good. These six students, teenaged girls to be exact, have been expelled. From three schools now. So now their parents are gonna make them go to a boarding school. But the funny thing is. They always go with eachother, their parents are afraid if they didn't have eachother they would burn down the school, which by the way was one of the girls ideas to do to this school, but their group leader didn't feel like going to life stream again. So they just ruined the band room and got expelled. No biggie, right?

Wrong.

Now the girls have to wear uniforms and have to sleep in dorm rooms with a boy.

Yes! A boy! The boarding school they are going to is fixed where a boy and a girl have to share a room. Which is perfect because one of the girls have heard that most of the boys there perverted. But there was only like six actual playboys in the entire school. And a couple of them only tease the girls and don't actually do anything to them.

Well, these girls are all unique in there own way. Here's how.

Sakura Haruno, daughter of a Mafia Leader and a Fashion desinger. The Mafia leader is her dad, Agiato Haruno. And her mother the fashion desinger is Kagami Haruno. How her parents even thought two seconds about having a child, she'll never know, let alone two! Yes! Two! Sakura has a sister. A twin sister at that.

Sakura has waist length cherry blossom pink hair with black and red streaks. Her glassy jade hair could make any man fall and melt for her, which usually happends anyways. One look at her and most the guys would drool. Probably because she had a perfect body structure for a young adult.

Yuki Haruno, twin sister of Sakura Haruno. So yes, they do have the same parents. Kinda obvious! She has mid-back length icy blue hair with black and purple streaks. She has the same eyes but more blue then green. These two are really close and they both dress the same fashion. Punk Rock Goths.

Temari Sabaku, daughter of Sakura's dads best friend, and a world hacker. Her dad, Hidaki Sabaku and Agito have been best friends since grade school and now they both are the main people in Agito's Mafia family. Her mother, Anko Sabaku is a world hacker that the Mafia uses for when they need to spy on their pray.

Temari has sandly blonde hair with black ends. Her cloudy blue eyes always hold the crazy little girl she used to be, and still is. She has two older brothers that she only saw when she was in grade school. Gaara Sabaku and Kankuro Sabaku. They are fixing to reunite at the boarding school. Oh fun!

Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of a former singer and a fashion designer. The former singer was her dad, who she doesn't even know about, and her mom, the fashion desinger, doesn't care about her. Her name is Kimiko Hyuuga, the Japanese Fashion Desinger of the rich.

Hinata has long midnight blue hair with black and purple streaks. She has pearly purple eyes with no puplis. She is the brains behind most of the things the group does. Though she cannot hack a computer like Temari can.

Tenten Yuui, daughter of a matial arts leader named Kurnei. Tenten doesn't know her father, she was told he died when she was just a baby, and her mother never wants to speak of him again.

Tenten has chocolate brown hair in two neat buns on the top of her head. Her chocolate brown eyes are as glassy as fresh dew on the lawn in the morning.

And last but not least. Kyoko Uchiha. Daughter of the famous Tamaki Uchiha. Who is curently in hiding with his mafia so he doesn't get arrested. Kyoko has elbow length raven hair with pink streaks. Her onyx eyes sparkel with courage and sometimes rage. Just don't piss this chicky off!

"Sakura!"" a boy shouted from a distance. The gothic beauty relized who it was a groaned, making the others chuckle.

"Sakura... I heard you where moving.." Tamaki was his name, and he had a huge crush on her. He was good looking and all but he sometimes would never shut up.

"Yep! She's moving! We all are!" Tenten barged into their conversation.

"So you say good bye now, because we leave in three hours..." Hinata said boredly.

"Three hours?! Why so soon?!" Tamaki shouted.

"To get away quicker!" Sakura finally spoke and then she stormed off.

"Yikes.... See ya Tamaki.." Temarie rolled her eyes and grabbed Yuki's arm to make her follow her and the others.

Kyoko giggled and looked back at the confused boy over her shoulder, "You really made him confused, Saku."

"So?" Sakura shugged as she jumped into their black Shelby.

The others got into the back, but Temari sat in the front.

"Let's ride..." Sakura started to engine and Temari made the top slid down with ease.

The girls giggled at the smirk on Sakura's face when she sped off.

"So we have the bags in the trunk, correct?" Sakra asked the girls, not taking her eyes off of the road.

"Yep! Now we just need to say "Syanorra" to our parents," Yuki grinned just thinking of leaving this place finally.

"Here comes School number 5!" Hinata shouted into the wind.

"Yes!" said Tenten, Kyoko, Yuki, and Temari together.

Sakura chuckled at her friends and sped into the driveway of the mansion their parents would be at. Sighing, the girls all climbed out of the car and headed up the stairs to the front door and into the mansion. Sakura knew what her mother would do, nothing... Absolutly nothing. She wouldn't care about what Yuki and herself. She just cared about her shopping and her money. That's why Sakura and Yuki both enjoy staying with their father. He actually made sure they knew he knew they were there. Even if it was a simple nod of the head, he always made sure they knew.

* * *

**Luna:** Done with chapter Uno!

**Gaara:** Why aren't I in this?!

**Luna:** Because the guy intros are into the seconds because I didn't want to cramb everything.

**Sakura:** Gaara, don't be so hard on Luna, she has a lot going on.

**Luna:** That's right! I have to pay for my grad night you know!

**Gaara:** I don't care! Just hurry up and write the second chapter!

**Sakura:** Gaara.... she already did, now she has to rearrange the wording more!

**Gaara:** Oh.... Sorry.

**Luna:** The famous Gaara apologized with out a request! I'm so stunned!

**Sakura&Gaara:** R&R Please!

**Luna:** I could faint!

**Gaara:** Shut up!

**Luna:** Meep.....


End file.
